Home
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Sougo tahu bahwa mimpi ini tidak akan membiarkannya untuk pulang.
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

 **.**

Langit Edo yang kelam hari ini di penuhi dengan tetesan darah. Bagaikan tidak pernah puas, Sougo mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas belasan anggota Joui yang menghalangi jalan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika istri dan anak orang yang ia tebas menangis dan memohon ampun atas dosa keluarga mereka. Bagaimana pun ia juga tidak mengerti apa perbedaan antara menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran atau seorang ketua divisi satu. Semua sama saja. Seperti gelapnya malam yang tidak berujung.

Ia berhenti saat menyadari bahwa yang tersisa hanya tinggal ia dan tubuh lawan bergelimpangan di atas tanah penuh darah. Sougo lalu menjilat darah, mencicipi rasa kematian yang memuaskan rasa hausnya. Mata semerah darah miliknya bersinar penuh dengan intimidasi, seakan tidak ada yang ia takuti. Ia hanya takut akan satu hal. Ia ketakutan dan trauma akan kehilangan tempat untuk pulang. Seperti yang kakaknya lakukan. Ia meninggalkan Sougo sendirian, gemetaran karena rasa dingin dan tidak punya harapan untuk bisa kembali ke pelukan sang kakak.

Hening. Malam itu lebih tenang ketika ia sudah selesai mengeksekusi targetnya. Ia lalu mengambil handphone. Dengan malas, Sougo mencari nama seseorang di dalam handphonenya dan menekan tombol panggilan.

" Moshi-mooshi? Kondou-san? Aku sudah selesai di sini, aku akan segera kembali," dan telpon singkat itu ia akhiri tanpa mendengar jawaban dari seberang. Dengan santai Sougo memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku dan berjalan dalam kegelapan. Seseorang berjubah tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menebas punggung Sougo dengan sangat dalam. Ketua divisi satu itu menoleh ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh bersimbah darah. Tidak biasanya ia lengah seperti hari ini. Ia akan selalu menyadari aura lawannya atau firasat bahaya sebelum serangan itu sampai terjadi.

Apakah... ini mimpi?

Sekarang, terengah-engah Sougo berusaha untuk bangkit. Tangannya sangat lemas dan tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri dengan hanya bertumpu pada pedang. Ia lalu ambruk. Sama dengan lawannya yang lain. Aah. Ia tetap tidak bisa pulang, walaupun ia mempunyai tempat untuk pulang. Lawannya tersenyum. Ia menginjak dada Sougo yang naik turun. Tampaknya ketua divisi satu itu sangat kesusahan untuk bernafas. Ia melempar jubahnya. Dan Sougo melebarkan matanya melihat shilouette orang yang tertimpa sinar bulan.

Itu adalah kakaknya.

.

.

.

" Oi! Sougo, bangunlah! Oi!"

Hijikata menepuk-nepuk pipi Sougo dengan sedikit kasar. Tetapi kemudian ia lalu memelankannya saat menyadari muka pucat bawahannya dan keringat yang begitu banyak mengalir. Biasanya Sougo akan mengigau tentang berapa banyak ia bisa memenggal kepala Hijikata, tetapi kali ini sepertinya mimpi itu berhenti. Tidak ada igauan itu lagi. Hijikata tidak terlalu peduli. Tetapi ia sedikit senang ketika Sougo akhirnya berhenti mendendam padanya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang nyaman ketika kau harus hidup begitu dekat dengan pembunuhmu?.

Aneh.

Ia yakin Sougo bukan orang yang mudah melupakan orang yang sangat ia benci. Ia biasanya akan terus mendendam seperti bocah atau anak kucing. Kali ini ia mulai kepikiran.

" Sougo?... Kalau kau tidak bangun kau akan telat untuk ikut latihan pagi," Hijikata mulai menjadi lebih sabar. Entah kenapa ia tidak yakin bahwa mimpi yang dialami anak itu hari ini adalah mimpi yang baik.

" Sou-"

" Aneue...?"

Tangan Hijikata terdiam.

Padahal sudah sangat lama sejak kejadian hari itu, tetapi Sougo masih memimpikan wanita yang merebut perhatiannya?. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu. Kerabat satu-satunya yang tersisa meninggalkannya. Luka lama di hati Sougo tidak akan bisa sembuh secepat kau mengelem sesuatu dan menempelkannya kembali. Ia lalu mengelus kepala Sougo dengan perlahan.

"..."

Hijikata lalu berdiri. Ia menatap Sougo dengan pandangan dinginnya yang biasa.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Bocah sepertimu tidak bisa diandalkan kalau soal bangun pagi," kata Hijikata. Ia memejamkan matanya. seluruh kejadian itu masih terasa segar di kepalanya, sesegar ingatan kemarin. Tetapi ia tidak akan melihat kembali ke masa lalu nya. Ia tidak selemah bocah sialan yang masih terbaring dan bergelung dalam selimutnya.

" Maaf saja, aku bukan Mitsuba yang akan memanjakan mu. Kau harus mengerjakan sanksi setelah kau bangun nanti," dan Hijikata membuka pintu. Ia keluar, meninggalkan Sougo sendirian.

.

.

.

" A... Aneue... Kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?!"

Sougo melihat dengan jelas pedang di tangan kakaknya. Dengan horror ia merasakan darah yang mengalir dari punggungnya. Kenapa?. Kenapa aneue tersayangnya melakukan hal seperti ini?. Apakah ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang?. Sougo tidak mengerti. Pikirannya menggila, apalagi saat kakaknya berusaha membuat goresan baru di tubuhnya dengan mengayunkan pedang ke arah Sougo sekali lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sougo berusaha menghindari tebasan kakaknya. ia menahan pedang kakaknya dengan pedangnya yang penuh darah. Tersenyum penuh kesedihan, kakaknya melihat tepat ke arah mata Sougo.

" _Padahal ku kira aku tidak perlu lagi mendengar tangisan bodoh mu... mendengarnya saja membuatku muak,"_ bisik Mitsuba. Sougo meraba dadanya. Sakit. _Sangat sakit_. Tetapi tidak ada darah yang mengalir maupun luka tergores di sana. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk dalam.

" Aneue... Jangan membuatku harus melawanmu..." Sougo menjawab kakaknya lirih. Ia menguatkan pegangannya ke katana dan meloncat mundur, sembari menahan rasa sakit dari punggungnya. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang menyinari pedang mereka, membuat Sougo bisa melihat ke arah mana pedang Mitsuba pergi. Kakaknya berusaha membunuhnya memakai pedang yang sama dengan dirinya. Sougo terus menahan serangan Mitsuba. Suara pedang yang beradu menjadi musik di malam yang gila itu.

Sougo selalu berharap untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya kembali, tetapi bukan yang seperti ini. Semuanya sangat berbeda dari harapannya. Tidak. Ini mimpi buruk. Ia harus bangun. Ia ingin bangun tetapi tidak bisa. Setiap kali pedang mereka beradu, semuanya terasa menjadi sangat nyata dan semakin nyata dari hanya sekedar mimpi. Ia tidak ingin terpaksa membunuh kakaknya, maupun harus terbunuh oleh kakaknya.

Malam semakin larut, ia harus segera pulang. Ke manapun, asalkan sapaan hangat yang sering ia dengar setiap hari bisa ia dengar lagi. Dalam hatinya yang hancur, Sougo berharap siapapun bersedia untuk membangunkannya.

 _SIAPAPUN_.

.

.

.

Harapan Hijikata agar Sougo bisa mengerjakan sanksinya tidak bisa terkabul. Bukti nya, Sougo tidak pernah terbangun sekalipun satu hari penuh sudah lewat. Kondou masih berusaha membangunkan Sougo yang makin lama, nafas ketua divisi satu itu makin tersengal-sengal. Ia terlihat lebih lelah daripada saat ia bertarung di medan perang. Hijikata melihat Sougo yang terus terbaring di atas futonnya tanpa ada gerakan sama sekali. Apa yang ia mimpikan?. Hijikata tahu jika Sougo lebih banyak tertidur di dalam kerja patrolinya, tetapi kali ini, Sougo bagaikan putri tidur yang tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Bodoh. Yang seperti itu hanya akan bekerja jika saja mereka berada di dalam cerita dongeng. Aah. Kepala Hijikata tidak bisa benar-benar bekerja. Ia butuh tidur. Sangat butuh tidur dan ia tahu ia bisa saja tidur lebih cepat jika kakinya bisa bergerak dari sana. _Kalau saja kakinya bisa melangkah pergi dari tempat ini._

 _Ada apa denganmu, Bocah sialan?_

Kondou hanya duduk di sana sambil meminum teh yang mengepul panas. Hijikata mengambil lagi puntung rokok baru dan membakar ujungnya. Ia meniupkan asapnya ke arah langit Edo yang mulai memasuki tengah malam. Udara dingin menerpa mukanya. Salju pertama mulai turun di atas barak mereka.

" Toshi, apakah menurutmu kita harus memanggil ambulan?" tanya Kondou-san. Ia menatap Hijikata sambil menggenggam tangan Sougo. Hijikata membuang pandangannya. Ia menyembunyikan raut pucat pasi miliknya yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh Kondou-san. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Kondou-san lebih dari ini. Muka mereka sangat tenang, tetapi jauh di dalam hati mereka sama-sama tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka mengkhawatirkan Sougo lebih dari apapun.

" Anak seperti itu tidak butuh obat-obatan, Kondou-san, ia hanya perlu untuk turun kembali ke medan perang dan jiwanya akan selalu sehat," balas Hijikata. Jawaban Hijikata cukup untuk meyakinkan Kondou, dilihat dari tangannya yang mulai mengambil gelas teh kembali. Hijikata lalu menarik pedangnya. Kilatan dari pedang yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan membuat mata nya silau. Apakah dalam mimpinya ia berada di bawah langit malam yang sama dengan malam ini?.

Padahal ia seorang _Baragaki,_ tetapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan mereka. Selalu, sejak dulu ia berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Hijikata tersenyum pahit. Cara kerja takdir memang tidak terduga. Ia kira ia akan selamanya seorang diri dan tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Sekarang, dengan tangan yang terbuka, Kondou-san dan Sougo akan selalu menyambutnya kembali sambil memberikan sambutan yang hangat. Ia bahkan tahu jika Sougo tidak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Tadinya ia tidak ingin mengakui ini, tetapi, hari ini-

Terasa sangat dingin tanpa kehadiran Sougo.

.

.

.

Pedang mereka masih terus beradu. Di dalam mimpi yang seperti tak akan berakhir ini, Sougo merasa sangat kedinginan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang berembun dan dengan gemetaran tangannya mencengkram pegangan pedang keras. Ia tidak mau terbunuh sekarang. Tidak sebelum ia sempat menyampaikan selamat tinggalnya kepada Kondou-san. Kepada Hijikata. Kepada Shinsengumi, rumah terakhirnya.

Tetapi ia tidak tahan hidup di dunia tanpa kakaknya, walau fakta di depannya memperlihatkan bagaimana sang kakak berusaha membunuh adiknya sendiri.

" Ohok!"

Darah mengalir dari sisi mulut Sougo yang sudah pucat membiru. Ia sekarat. Ia tahu itu. apakah jika ia mati di sini, jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak?. Tidak ada waktu untuk membuktikan itu. Yang ia pahami sekarang adalah mimpi ini sebuah wujud dari pertarungan hingga mati. Ia tidak tahu kapan mimpi ini berhenti.

Terbesit di dalam pikirannya, Sougo mengingat bagaimana rasa hangat diantara mereka bertiga di sore hari, mengobrol tanpa rasa khawatir bersama Hijikata dan Kondou-san. Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin sekali pulang. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia sudah terikat di sini. Lagi-lagi, ia tidak bisa pulang.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan chapter berikutnya dengan lebih cepat ^.^**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

 **.**

Hijikata menyarungkan pedangnya setelah menyingkirkan beberapa anak buah dari pemimpin penjualan perdagangan gelap senjata lewat darat. Ia menghirup udara di atas kapal yang di penuhi dengan asap rokok miliknya. Bau laut yang khas memenuhi paru-parunya. _Sougo sialan._ Sekarang ia terpaksa untuk melakukan tugas bawahannya karena sampai sekarang ia belum juga terbangun. Terkadang Hijikata sedikit ragu apakah Sougo berpura-pura tidur agar bisa melewati tugasnya selama berhari hari. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk membangunkan bawahannya, ia tidak akan terbangun.

 _Curang..._

Kalau seperti ini, ia sama saja dengan Mitsuba yang selalu tertidur. Ia juga ingin pergi dari sini dan tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tidak sudi untuk berperang sendirian di sini dan bermandikan darah. Kenapa harus ia yang selalu mengalah?. Sesekali ia ingin curang dan bergantung pada seseorang, seperti Kondou-san. Hijikata lalu menghela nafasnya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, anak seperti itu tidak bisa diandalkan..."

Hijikata mengayunkan pedangnya dan membersihkan besi itu dari darah. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, sang _Fukuchou_ menyusuri jalannya yang tidak terlihat. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Kondou-san sedang memimpin pergerakan Shinsengumi ke laut lepas. Ia harus segera ikut.

.

.

.

" Aneue! Hentikan, ku mohon!"

Sougo menahan serangan Mitsuba. Ia bisa merasakan serangan ini dengan sangat jelas. Lemah, tetapi sangat jelas mempunyai niat untuk menghancurkannya. Ia tidak bisa menyerang Mitsuba. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Mitsuba yang kesakitan. Tetapi ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

" _Lawan aku! Hilangkan ingatanku di dalam kepalamu!"_

Sougo menggeleng. Air matanya jatuh, mengalir bersamaan darahnya yang tinggal sedikit untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup. Ia lalu melangkah mundur perlahan. Apa yang ia akan pilih?. Akankah ia harus melupakan _Shinsengumi_ dan terpaksa menyerah?. Sougo tersenyum kecil. Ini bukan dirinya lagi. Dirinya yang dulu akan mengutamakan jiwanya di atas segalanya. _Yappari, hanya aneue yang bisa membuatku seperti ini._

Ia tidak akan bisa mengerti apa maksud dari kakaknya dengan menyerang adiknya sendiri, seperti saat ia tidak melawan ketika kakaknya melawan dirinya seperti ini. Sekali pun, ia tidak pernah bertentangan dengan keinginan kakaknya walaupun itu adalah keegoisan kakaknya yang paling sulit ia penuhi. Kata-kata kakaknya yang penuh dengan bahasa halus kepadanya dan suara lembut membuat Sougo tidak tega untuk melawan kakaknya. Sougo sedikit gemetaran menahan kesedihan yang berlarut dalam dirinya dan menyisakan rasa pahit di lidah. Mungkin ia benar-benar harus mati, seperti keinginan kakaknya yang ini.

TRAANG!

Mitsuba menjadi semakin kuat, seiring dengan ingatan Sougo yang berputar kepada ingatan nya bersama kakaknya. Bukan belaian lembut yang ia terima saat ini. Tetapi pukulan dengan pedang tanpa henti, refleksi dari dirinya yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa sedih dari kehilangan Mitsuba. _Refleksi._ Sougo melebarkan matanya. Aah. Sougo melebarkan matanya. Mimpi ini hanya sebuah cermin besar yang menggambarkan frustasi selama bertahun-tahun yang ia simpan.

Frustasi yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membangun mimpi dan menyadarkannya agar lepas dari masa lalu.

" AAAAAAH!"

JRAAAASH!

Sougo menebas sosok di depannya. Mitsuba, kakaknya lenyap. Tersenyum dengan rasa sakit, Sougo melihat bangunan di sekelilingnya runtuh. Ia kembali sendirian. Tetapi tidak apa, ini keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia tidak akan menoleh lagi ke belakang, karena itu akan lebih membahagiakan kakaknya ketika Mitsuba tahu Sougo sudah tidak ragu lagi mengambil langkah ke depan.

.

.

.

Kondou beserta anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang lain menapakkan kaki mereka di lantai kayu markas. Hijikata berjalan mendahului Kondou, meninggalkan Kondou yang sedikit bingung. Suara kaki yang sedikit berlari itu memenuhi lorong, membawa Hijikata ke kamar Sougo. _Fukuchou_ itu mengintip dari pintu kamar Sougo yang sedikit terbuka. Punggung anak itu masih terbaring di atas _futon,_ terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak. Hari ini pun ia masih belum terbangun. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Hijikata pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" Ada urusan apa, Hijikata-san?" tanya Sougo. Langkah kaki Hijikata terhenti. Ia sangat bingung, seluruh emosi dalam hatinya bercampur aduk dan ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sougo. Entah harus senang atau marah. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

" K-"

" Aku senang kau sudah pulang," Hijikata terdiam. Kupingnya terasa tidak berfungsi untuk sementara. Sougo tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. ia tidak akan percaya dan ingin tertawa sambil mengecek tanggal puntuk memastikan hari ini adalah tanggal 1 April. Tidak mungkin.

" Sougo... Kau..."

Sougo membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum. Pipi Hijikata menghangat, ia merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sambutan hangat dari Sougo saat ia pulang.

" Okaeri."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA FANFIC INI, MINNA-SAMAA!**

 **Aku agak bingung untuk meneruskan fanfic ini, dan begini lah akhirnya.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan Review, Kritikan dan Sarannya, minna!**


End file.
